brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Pimento
Detective Adrian Pimento is a detective at 99th Precinct that had been undercover for 12 years. Throughout the Series Season Three In Adrian Pimento, where he has just re-emerged from doing undercover work for Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis, an "a-list mobster" according to Jake, for twelve years. Adrian was once forced by Jimmy "The Butcher" to drive a croquet wicket through a guys eyes into his brain. Jake asks to work with him as he went undercover in the mafia and he understands Adrian. However, Rosa warns Jake that she has a bad feeling about Adrian as she is only attracted to freaks. Jake and Adrian bond by telling secrets to each other. He breaks into Jake's apartment and Jake lets him stay but he does Tai Chi in his underwear waking Peralta up. Later, Jake begins to suspect that there is something wrong as Adrian bought a burner phone and broke into his apartment. Jake follows Adrian only to discover him sneaking into his old warehouse and taking something. Later, Jake and Rosa follow Adrian home and see him doing Tai Chi. Jake goes and looks in the boot of his car but Adrian catches him and says that he hired a double. He says that he was stealing personal photos so his family can't be tracked and he bought a burner phone due to his terrible police credit. Adrianai is annoyed that Jake didn't trust him and quits the force. He later begins working as a bagman at a shop and Jake comes to find him. He tells him that he doesn't understand Adrian's experience. Adrian doesn't want to come back and tells Jake to leave. Later, he returns to the force as he trusts Jake's judgement. In Cheddar, Adrian and Rosa are shown to be heavily flirting making everybody very uncomfortable. Jake calls them to help him find Holt and Kevin's dog, Cheddar. He assigns Adrian, Rosa and Terry to put posters up (although Terry protests). Rosa suggests that they begin a relationship which scares Adrian and he runs away making Rosa furious. Terry goes and talks to Adrian and convinces him to ask Rosa out. Adrian misunderstands and proposes to Rosa. Rosa rejects him and angrily tells Terry that his advice didn't work (although Terry barely said anything). Rosa says that she won't marry him but she will go for a drink. The two then passionately make out on a car. In Terry Kitties, Adrian has been living in the break room as his roommate kicked him out. Charles offers to help. Adrian takes this as an invitation to move in and Charles is afraid and agrees. Adrian is happy as he had a great nights sleep at Charles although Charles had a horrible night. Gina encourages Charles to tell Adrian that he wants him to move out. However Adrian frightens Charles with his response and backs out. Later, Gina confronts Adrian and convinces him to move out of Charles' house. In Paranoia, Adrian proposes to Rosa and she accepts. He asks Jake to be his best man to which he accepts. Rosa asks Jake to convince Terry that her relationship with Adrian is okay as Terry doesn't trust Adrian and thinks he is bad for Rosa and Jake agrees. For Adrian's bachelor party, they hire a bus and invite Jake, Terry, Hitchcock and Scully. However, Adrian doesn't turn up and Jake goes to see what's wrong. Adrian takes control of the bus claiming there is a hitman after him. Terry and Adrian clash and Jake is forced to have a calm word with both of them. However at a restaurant, they discover there really is a hitman after Adrian. The hitman reveals that he was hired by Jimmy Figgis to kill Adrian. The others decide to fake Adrian's death and they provide "evidence" of his death to Jimmy Figgis's men. They follow Figgis's man's car and find that it leads to the FBI meaning Figgis has a mole in the FBI. Adrian decides to go off the grid until Figgis is gone. Adrian finds Rosa and kisses her goodbye before leaving indefinitely. In Maximum Security, the others hold a fake funeral for Adrian and fake his death (using Hitchcock as a corpse). Season Four In Monster in the Closet, Adrian returns to marry Rosa but they decide to postpone it and get to know each other first. In Mr. Santiago, Adrian borrowed money from Holt to bet on a dog in the dog races. In The Bank Job, Personality Adrian is tough, brave and emotionally unstable after years of working in Figgis' mob. He is shown to have an alpha personality, often accidentally appearing frightening or threatening to people. He is also shown to have been scarred by his time in the mob and still calls himself by his alias "Paul Sneed". Relationships Rosa Diaz See Rosa-Adrian Relationship Rosa and Adrian have a romantic relationship that makes most people, especially Terry at first, feel uncomfortable. In Cheddar, the two are shown to be aggressively flirting and making the entire precinct uncomfortable. The two get engaged but their relationship is halted when Adrian has to fake his own death and leaves. Rosa is shown to be very upset by this but confident in his return. The two break up in Kicks. Jake Peralta Jake and Adrian bond after Adrian makes him reveal a secret. Jake helps Adrian trust him again and Adrian does as he believes that if Jake says life will get better then he believes that it will. Adrian and Jake are shown to be close as Adrian asks Jake to be his best man. Jake also admires Adrian and is impressed by his years working undercover with a dangerous mobster. Trivia *When first adjusting to life at the nine-nine he would accidentally call himself Paul Sneed, the name he used while undercover with the mob. *He knew Hitchcock and Scully before he went undercover. *His desk is the same as Jake's desk. *Adrian has night terrors. *He does Tai Chi in his underwear. *Whilst in the mob, he fell for a bartender called Katya. However she was impaled by Adrian's criminal boss. *In Season 4, he is unable to get his job back in the NYPD, so he becomes a Private Investigator. Gallery Adrian and Rosa Cheddar.jpg AdrianPimento12.jpg AdrianPimento11.jpg AdrianPimento10.jpg AdrianPimento9.jpg AdrianPimento8.jpg AdrianPimento6.jpg AdrianPimento5.jpg AdrianPimento3.jpg AdrianPimento2.jpg AdrianPimento.jpg Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters